Runaway
by Angelic Thrall
Summary: A sweet little songfic of what could have happened before Utena battled Saijoni in the movie and why she really did


Runaway  
  
Introduction: After searching my computer for the Anthy and Utena fic, Hero, I gave up after three hours and no luck. So I decided to write another one instead. As most of my fics are, this is a songfic. The song Runaway, the version I'm using, is sung by Chere. The characters do not belong to me in anyway as the song doesn't as well. However, the idea does! In case you get a little confused, this fic switches back and forth between Anthy and Utena.  
  
Nobody said it would be easy  
  
Nobody gives you guarantees  
  
Himemiya heaved out a shuddering sigh, clutching her barely clothed legs to her chest, violet streams of hair spilling out around her in a tangled mess. Far above her, the skies roared bitterly, the thunder shaking the old buildings of Ohtori. Crystalline tears streamed down dark cheeks standing out boldly, and no one who would pass by would notice the difference from the salty human tears to the wet drops of rain.  
  
"S.Saijoni."Squeezing her emerald eyes shut tightly, the distressed Rose Bride buried her head into her knees, making a small cave of warmth for her face. Her slender shoulders sloped down, shaking; her form trembled and was pushed easily with the blowing wind.  
  
Cause a heart can always be broken  
  
And there can be no loving without tears  
  
Again the name was uttered into the darkness, and the purple haired girl pulled closer to the broken wall, curling against it for protection from the angry winds and rains. Unevenly she breathed, her chest rising and falling quickly, her heart pounding in her temples and making her groan with a painful headache. Her lips held a deadly dark color to them, her skin shining with an unhealthy glow. How many hours had she sat out here crying?  
  
Sniffling she lifted her head softly, streams of dripping violet sticking to her cheeks and the sides of her face. Even in the darkness the bruised mark on her left cheek was easily noticeable, an ugly color compared to the beautiful coffee tone her normal flesh usually held. " I hate you."She cried out, leaning her head back and starring into the black storm clouds. " Do you hear me, I hate you!"  
  
Never before had the Bride's voice held such anger, such hatred till tonight. The pain coursed through her, her broken soul shredded and her pain filled eyes the only sign, along with the bruise marring her angered features.  
  
Runaway to a place where nobody knows  
  
Runaway got to let these feelings go  
  
" You don't mean me, do you?" A gentle, if not worried, voice spoke up close to Anthy's dark ear.  
  
Himemiya spun her upper half around, nearly knocking herself over in the process. The anger shining in her green eyes melted away slowly, replaced with a look of embarrassment and shock. " Utena-sama!" The name was gasped out, her bottom lip trembling as she threatened to cry again.  
  
The pink haired girl canted her head to the side, pink hair sliding over one shoulder as she smiled nicely and offered a hand while her other moved the umbrella she held above her own head closer to the purple haired girl's.  
  
Runaway if I can't find love  
  
I'm going to run away  
  
This would have been the last place Anthy would have expected to go in a time like this. But she was here now, despite her attempts of saying she was fine and didn't need anyone's help. Of course it would be hard to believe someone crying in the rain with a black and blue mark on their face.  
  
Curling up beneath the dorm bed sheets, the violet haired girl closed her eyes and sighed softly. " I'm sorry to be such a burden on you, Utena- sama." Her voice was soft, unusually so, and plagued with tiredness.  
  
Utena lay on the floor, her head resting against two pillows and her body stretched out upon a simple blanket. The Academy's didn't come with two dorm beds, unless you shared a room, and Utena didn't, and being that she had given Anthy her bed.she was stuck on the floor. Raising her blue eyes to peer up at the other girl, she smiled and shook her head slightly, yawning. " Get some sleep, Anthy-chan."  
  
Nobodies looking for perfection  
  
How could they give it in return  
  
The Prince leaned against the side of the Academy dorm hall, her legs crossed at the ankles, an elbow pressed to the bricks. Her pink hair flew out around her with the gentle breeze, a drastic change from the storm three nights ago. Who would have thought that such a lovely place like this could have such terrible rainstorms?  
  
Utena's blue eyes pierced through the people, running over the many heads absently; a wave of dark hair here, a glimpse of a colorful eye there, and the occasional loud voices of laughing. It made her smile a little. A long stream of violet hair caught her attention, and the sapphire hues turned to trail up the long purple strands to the full figure of the small girl clad in the Ohtori girl's uniform.  
  
But I told my heart to believe you  
  
And you just gave your love to anyone  
  
Saijoni stood, the lithe man as casual as he ever would be, a protective arm sliding around Anthy's shoulders. The dark skinned girl seemed uncomfortable though, her head bowed, eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
A sneer and Utena pushed herself of the wall, spinning on her heels and marching away through the people. She didn't understand that girl sometimes, letting herself be hurt like that just to return like a love sick puppy.  
  
A part of her almost felt sorry for Anthy, the Rose Bride didn't need anything like that. Hell, no one needed to be treated like that.it was about time someone told Saijoni that.  
  
Runaway to a place where nobody knows  
  
Runaway, got to let these feelings go  
  
Sweat beaded off of the girl's forehead as she jumped up high, hitting the basketball into the hoop with her fingertips. Her hair lay matted to the back of her neck, some of the sticky strands pressed against her forehead. Ferrying her eyebrows she stepped back, placing her hands on her knees as she breathed out slowly.  
  
Sports were a good way to vent off frustration, but.it just wasn't working this time. The duelists' prize remained planted in her mind, flashing up every time she lowered her eyelids. The simple way the coffee colored girl moved, the way her hair either sprawled out around her or was tucked upwards, it was simply elegant, and it left its impression everywhere. Her bed still smelled of the unique sent of roses and lavender. "Himemiya."  
  
Runaway, Cause I don't want to hurt anymore  
  
Though my heart is always searching  
  
If I can't find love, I'm going to runaway  
  
Pale knuckles wrapped against the dark mahogany wood, the sound barely audible even in the large hallway that often echoed the softest of footsteps. The tall figure slouched down a little, fidgeting as she lowered her hand from the door slowly, placing it against her other in front of her.  
  
The door creaked open, and Anthy stood, bathed in the light that poured from the bedroom behind her. Sleep plagued her movements, and her green eyes batted open slowly from beneath golden-framed glasses. " U.Utena-sama?" The Rose Bride questioned with a yawn. " Is everything alright?"  
  
Utena nodded, wiping away the stray bangs that fell in her eyes, " I just.wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you earlier with Saijoni and."  
  
" That's very kind of you." Anthy interrupted softly as she stepped out of the way, opening the door wider. " Stay for a while?"  
  
If I can't find love  
  
If I can't find love  
  
" No.I should really be going, Wakaba won't be happy with me when she stops by in the morning and I'm not there." Managing a soft smile, the pink haired Prince rubbed the back of her neck softly. " Maybe another time, Anthy."  
  
Turning to go, Utena let out a small gasp when she was pulled back quickly but lightly. She stumbled a little and caught herself, turning around quickly. " Anth." The girl couldn't go on. The Rose Bride had grabbed her wrist, and the dark fingers that coiled around the small limb were trembling, salty tears brimming green eyes that had locked onto sapphire ones.  
  
" You won't.you won't let him hurt me, will you, Utena-sama?" Anthy's voice wavered, and she slowly released Utena's wrist, blinking back the tears, but to no avail.  
  
Stepping into the small room, slowly the taller girl slid her small arms around Anthy, pulling her close in a gentle embrace. Her head rested on top of hers, pink hair sticking out against purple hair, white skin illuminated by dark skin. " Of course."  
  
Cause a heart can always be broken  
  
And there can be no loving without tears  
  
" What did he do this time?" Utena's question was soft, and she had managed to keep her voice kind and gentle, though her emotions were souring. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting Anthy as much as Saijoni did.  
  
Anthy shook her head in refusal, keeping the truth locked inside her as she coiled against the other, shivering slightly beneath the warm blankets. Somehow though, even when her bed was much large then Utena's, it didn't feel as safe without Utena beside her, holding her.  
  
Runaway to a place where nobody knows  
  
Runaway, got to let these feelings go  
  
Coffee colored fingers traced pale lips, and the Rose Bride smile softly, her tears long gone; dried into the pillow that rested beneath her arm and Utena's head. Softly, the other girl murmured in her sleep, and Anthy giggled a little brushing away pink hair gently. "Aishiteru."  
  
There wasn't any doubt in her voice, no waver of feelings, no guilt. True, she belonged to Saijoni.but her heart and soul belonged to this woman. Besides, something said that wouldn't last for too much longer.  
  
Slipping her fingers down, over the ivory neck, softly she pressed her palm the Utena's chest, dimly feeling the girl's heartbeat.  
  
Runaway, and I don't want to hurt anymore  
  
Though my heart is always searching  
  
If can't find love I'm going to runaway  
  
" Aishiteru." The reply was soft, barely audible, and though said in sleep it was true. It was meaningful and alive, bursting with emotion.  
  
Anthy's small form stiffened, and slowly a smile spread across her colorless lips as she curled towards the other girl, burring her head into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of roses. Her fingers ran over the gentle slopes of Utena's shoulders till her hands slipped beneath the loose arms.  
  
" You don't have to run anymore, Anthy-chan." Utena murmured, opening one sapphire eye softly and peering down at the dark haired girl.  
  
Looking up, green eyes sparkled and Anthy gave a slow nod. " Neither do you." 


End file.
